


Decorating Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #9: <a href="http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bb/b4/eb/bbb4eb850512ac9234f340edfc76bab4.jpg">Stately home with undecorated christmas tree out front</a>, and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Finding and decorating the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Decorating Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #9: [Stately home with undecorated christmas tree out front](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bb/b4/eb/bbb4eb850512ac9234f340edfc76bab4.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Finding and decorating the perfect Christmas tree.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Decorating Party

~

They had been waiting all day and Draco was on edge. _This could all go horribly wrong. What if they hate it here? What if--?_ When he finally heard the doorbell, Draco exhaled. “There, you see?” he said to Scorpius. “Right on time.”

Scorpius, of course, who had also been on pins and needles all day, but who hadn’t been hiding it as successfully, jumped up and raced to the door. “They’re here! Come along, Father!” 

Steeling himself, Draco rose and followed him, and by the time they got to the foyer, Mipsy had let their visitors in. He paused, drinking in the sight of Harry as he always did. 

He was in a red, fitted jumper that displayed his muscled physique perfectly, and he was carrying Lily Luna in his arms. Albus and James were scampering about, chattering a mile a minute with Scorpius. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” said Draco, stepping slowly down the stairs. 

Harry smiled, his gaze appreciative. “Thanks for the invitation.” 

Scorpius was practically vibrating with excitement. “Father, may I show them around? Please?” 

Draco smiled, inclining his head. “Certainly, son.” As they raced away, he called after them, “Keep the running to a minimum, however!” 

Harry hummed. “I’m not sure that’s going to happen,” he said. “This place is a child’s dream, perfect for exploring and racing about.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “I like to think it is now,” he said. “Perhaps not when I was growing up, however.” Leaning in, he bowed to Lily Luna. “Good afternoon, Miss Potter.” 

Lily hid her face in Harry’s neck. Harry grinned. “She’s feeling a bit shy today.” 

Draco smiled back. “Completely understandable. Shall we have tea?”

Everything had been set up in the drawing room, and by the time they had poured, Scorpius was back, Albus and James in tow. “Father,” he said, collapsing onto a sofa. “Do we have any undecorated trees?” 

Draco frowned. “Undecorated? No, I don’t believe so. Why?” 

“Ah, I think I know what’s happening.” Harry handed Lily Luna a biscuit. “It’s a bit of a family custom, I’m afraid. The Weasleys like to decorate trees as a family, so they often leave a tree incomplete in order that visiting family can add their touch.” 

Draco nodded his understanding. “I see. Well I’m afraid our trees are typically decorated by the elves.”

“Yes.” Scorpius chewed his bottom lip. “But can’t we find one that we can decorate together, Father?” 

Draco glanced at Harry. “I can see if the elves can find us another, although I’m not sure where we’d put it--” 

Lily Luna leaned in to Harry and whispered something. Harry smiled. “Smart girl. We know where to find the perfect tree, Draco. Come on.” 

Bemused, Draco followed as Harry, Lily Luna cradled close, rose and walked towards the foyer. They all trailed behind as he opened the front door and pointed to the tree that was outside, facing Malfoy Manor’s front door. 

“You want us to cut it down?” asked Draco.

“No.” Harry smiled. “What if we decorated it out here?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “We don’t usually do that--” 

Scorpius was bouncing. “But we can this year, right, Father?” 

Draco smiled. “I don’t see why not.” 

They sent Mipsy for decorations, and as he and Harry watched, the children decorated the tree with ornaments, tinsel, strings of beads and Christmas balls. Even Lily Luna joined in. As they worked, Mipsy charmed everything to be weather-proof.

Harry slid an arm around Draco’s waist and leaned close. “And we were worried that it would be difficult to get them together at the holidays?” 

Draco smiled, relaxing as the children played. “Oh,” he replied as the last of his doubts slipped away. “I was sure everything would be fine.” 

~


End file.
